


Katie Gardner // Battle Axe

by BabsMcB



Category: Riordanverse, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Ill add more tags later i promise, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabsMcB/pseuds/BabsMcB
Summary: Everyone knows Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, but no one knows much about Katie Gardner, Head Counselor of the Demeter Cabin. This is her story, of finding out she was a half-blood, going to camp, and surviving both Titan and Giant Wars. And how she became the head counselor. (&and eventually falling in love with Travis Stoll of all people.) Not to mention, her weapon of choice? A battle axe.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner & Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Katie gardner & oc demigods, katie gardner & oc siblings
Kudos: 5





	Katie Gardner // Battle Axe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This work can be found on here and on Wattpad and I swear as soon as we get up and running the description and the story itself are going to get a lot better!

It was Katie’s second summer at Camp Half Blood when Percy Jackson showed up. She had been playing volleyball when he doused Clarisse, her lap dogs, and Annabeth with toilet water. Now Katie wasn’t particularly good at volleyball when she came to camp last summer, but she really enjoyed learning and had a lot of fun trying to figure out how to spike, despite the fact that she was a tiny twelve year old. Everyone was used to the thirteen year old head of the Ares Cabin, Clarisse yelling at everyone constantly. No one was prepared for her absolute screams of shock.

  
No one was prepared to see Clarisse carried in a wave directly out of the girl’s bathroom and into the grass by what was apparently toilet water. Katie and the Apollo campers she had been playing with all ran over to see what the commotion was. A moment later, a sopping wet Annabeth and a bone dry Percy Jackson walked out of the bathroom, both looking shocked.

  
“You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead.” Clarisse spat in the direction of the black haired skater boy looking camper. The whole crowd was silent.

  
“You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth.” The new boy didn’t even hesitate. No one stood up to Clarisse like that unless they had obvious seniority. Katie had to dodge Clarisse’s kicking feet as her lackey’s dragged her back towards their bright red cabin. As she turned to go find her own head counselor, she heard Annabeth say something to Percy about wanting him on her team for capture the flag.

  
Oh yeah, capture the flag. Alliances were currently being formed by the head counselors. Katie was still a newbie and not that great with a sword, so she would probably get an outlier position and get stuck doing nothing the whole time.  
She stared at her hands as she walked back to Cabin Four. She had gotten so much stronger since last year when she first arrived at camp and learned the truth about her mother. She and her satyr companion had survived a monster attack on her way to camp. Then she got to camp and learned that despite her mom being one of the original Olympians her children were regarded as weak and gentle. She learned that most children of Aphrodite and Demeter could go back out into the world and probably wouldn’t get attacked by monsters too often.

  
Katie wasn’t- she didn’t want to be the stereotype that everyone saw. They were the children of Greek gods for crying out loud, shouldn't they be above stereotypes? She was more than good with plants and good at cooking. Wasn’t she?

  
Upon walking into Cabin Four, it was like her Head Counselor, Tamyra could sense something was wrong.  
"Kathleen, what’s wrong kiddo?” Tamyra asked in her southern drawl. She was the only person in the entirety of Camp Half Blood who referred to her by her given name.  
Despite being from West Virginia, the least south of the southern states, she had quite the accent. Tamyra was one of the prettiest campers, at least in Katie’s opinion. She had flawlessly dark skin and long black braided hair. She was tall too, like fashion model tall, and she was a runner. She was going to St. Augustine’s college in the fall on a track and field scholarship.

  
Tamyra was the kind of person who only ever wore cut off’s, but like cutoffs the length of Bermuda shorts. Half of her camp shirts had been modified and had no sleeves. She refused to wear anything but sneakers. In fact, it was either sneakers, or she was straight up barefoot. She had been at camp for six years, but was only a summer camper- she very much fit the stereotype of a Demeter child without a super strong scent, so she could do where she pleased in the mortal realm.  
However, unlike the stereotypes, Tamyra knew how to fight. She often practiced sword fighting with the Hermes cabin, since their head counselor, Luke Castellan was the best sword fighter at camp. She often encouraged her siblings, Katie included, to practice sword fighting more and break through the norm. Katie didn’t think sword fighting was for her though, she and her satyr companion, Joel managed to fight and escape a Laistrygonian Giant with a baseball bat, an old shield, and the Laistrygonian’s own battle axe. Katie had actually kept the axe, she was hoping she would hit a growth spurt and grow into the weapon.

  
Katie was brought back to reality by Tamyra’s cough, “Kath, what’s wrong?” The older girl had a hand on her hip and was looking at her half sister expectantly.

  
“Oh yeah,” Katie’s voice was quiet, “The new camper, Percy doused Clarisse with toilet water. That’s not what’s wrong though, I just- I don’t want to be totally useless in capture the flag anymore.” She took a seat on her bottom bunk just as Tamyra completely abandoned what she had been doing and came to sit next to Katie.

  
“You’re not useless Kathleen. I know for a fact that you’ve been working your butt off to get better at everything, not just plant magic. I saw you the first day this summer, you’ve changed so much since last summer. And I know you’re been trying to figure out how to use that gods forsaken battle axe, I don’t understand why though,”  
Katie huffed at her words, they were encouraging, for the most part. The thing was, Katie didn’t know either why she was intent on keeping the stupid axe that had almost killed her a year ago. She didn’t understand it either, she just knew that that axe was her weapon.

  
Tamyra rubbed her back encouragingly, “I’m not trying to hurt your feelings, kiddo, quite the opposite actually. If anything, I’m proud of you for sticking with that axe and for working so hard to better yourself.”

  
“Thanks Tam,” Katie murmured, her face heating up from the compliments.

  
“Now didn’t you say something about the new boy dousing Clarisse? Do tell more. He left the bathroom operational right?”  
Katie laughed and began to recount the Ares head counselor getting her butt handed to her. She felt a lot better now, and not as anxious for the capture the flag game coming up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA thank you for reading this and PLEASE keep reading it! And don't worry the other chapters will be longer haha
> 
> -with love,  
> Babs


End file.
